To Find Love Again
by Mysticstargazer
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikiyo kissing! Hurt and confused Kagome goes home to her own time and starts going out with a boy from her school. Emotions run heywire when Inuyasha admits his true feelings for her. Will he choose Kagome over Kikiyo or will he
1. Default Chapter

Hey ya'll! Don't be fooled by the summary! I assure u that I'm a fellow Kikiyo hater! Fans: yeah sure! Mystic: Really! My friend Angel could even could tell ya right Angel! Angel: Hmm? ~Looks up from eating Ramen~ Oh yeah sure she hates Kikiyo. Mystic: See! I promise that it'll turn out ok! Any way on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, unfortunately, and if I did I wouldn't share him with any of u! Bwwhahahahahahahaha!  
  
Chapter 1 Falling Tears Broken Dreams  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Where are you? Oh there you are, I've been looking for you! Me and Miroku found a jewel shard in a nearby village." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve trying to drag him in the opposite direction. "No." said Inuyasha still facing away from Kagome. "What?" "I said no!"  
  
"Inuyasha do you hear me?! There's a jewel shard in the village! Me and Miroku need your help!" "Why would I ever want to help you wench!" "I don't understand, I thought that you wanted to collect the jewel shards to become full demon!"  
  
Inuyasha slowly turned around. His eyes were giving off an eerie red glow. He extended his claws and slowly started walking over to Kagome. " Uhhh Inuyasha your really starting to freak me out!" He kept walking. "Ok ok the joke's on me you can stop now!"  
  
He still advanced as Kagome backed up into a tree, cornered. "SIT BOY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs but to no effect while Inuyasha continued to gain on her. "SIT, SIT, SIT!" Still no effect.  
  
"I have no need for you any more, little bitch!" snarled Inuyasha thrusting his claws into Kagome's soft stomach tissue, twisted and then sharply yanking them back out. A silent tear slid down her cheek as she fell to the ground, a dull thud echoed through the forest as her body hit the dirt.  
  
"I'll be taking this." Inuyasha bent over and snatched the jewel chunk off her neck. Inuyasha's silhouette faded out of focus. "Go to hell bitch!" he growled before everything went black.  
  
"Kagome..Kagome. wake up Kagome!" cried a distant voice. "Kagome wake up!!" Kagome's eye's fluttered open to see a little fox child sitting on her sleeping bag shaking her arm. "I'm up Shippo!" replied Kagome swatting at the fox child's hands. "You were having a bad dream!"  
  
~~~That's all you get for now until u review! Tell me how u likes it. Fans: WE WANT MORE GIVE US MORE Mystic: NO! U MUST REVIEW! Sorry bout the chappy's cruddy weird name and the short length but it's all I could think of for now! If ya have any good ideas tell me! I'm open to suggestion! Right now it's 2:45 in the morning and this writer needs some much needed sleep. ~mumbles something about demanding fans~ I gonna hit the hey. Till next chappy! Ja'ne 


	2. A Snake in the Grass and the Peeping Tom...

Hey fans! Thanks for your reviews Princess of Darkness and Misty Magic! Have no fear Kiboto and inuyashaslove I don't leave my fans with cliffhangers.for to long ~laughs evilly~. Mystic: What do u say Angel should we give them the next chapter? Angel: I suppose, them, being loyal fans and all. Mystic: Awww don't u think that we should make them wait and let the suspense build? Angel: That would be evil. Mystic: We're always evil though! Angel: Well they've been waiting. Mystic: Ok ok I'll give them the next chapter! ~Settles in with a bowl of Ramen~  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Inuyasha. I think that the creators of Inuyasha are tired of me asking them if I can keep him to myself! ~Curses evil creators~.  
  
Chapter 2: A Snake in the Grass and the Peeping Toms  
  
"You were having a bad dream!" exclaimed Shippo. "How can you tell?" asked Kagome rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "When Inuyasha dreams he twitches a lot, like you were doing but I've never seen him drool as much as you!" Kagome looked down to find a wet spot on her pillow.  
  
Kagome wiped the slime off her chin and looked around, no Inuyasha or Miroku in site. "Shippo do you know where the guys went?" Shippo scratched his head " I think Miroku said something about seeing a jewel shard in the near by village."  
  
~Flashback~ "Inuyasha do you hear me?! There's a jewel shard in the village! Me and Miroku need your help!" "Why would I ever want to help you wench!" ~End of flashback~. Kagome shook her head trying to get the thoughts of her nightmare out of her head.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about Kagome?" asked the fox child, crawling onto her shoulder. "Ahhh..I was thinking that we both could use a bath!" "YIPEEE!" cried Shippo, jumping up and tossing his clothes off as he ran to the lake.  
  
"Hey Shippo slow down!" Kagome yelled and ran after Shippo. Shippo cannonballed into the water, splashing all over Kagome. "Hey now!" Kagome stripped and deposited her clothes in a neat pile before jumping in and waging a water war with Shippo.  
  
Suddenly Shippo stopped splashing and his eyes grew wide and he pointed at something behind Kagome. "What's wrong Shippo?" He didn't respond but kept pointing behind Kagome. Kagome looked behind her and saw nothing. "Shippo there's nothing there!" "It's a..It's a.." "Spit it out! What do you see?" "SNAKE!" Bellowed Shippo jumping out of the water and climbing up a nearby tree. Kagome leaped out of the water and let out a blood-curdling shriek. "I will save you lady Kagome!" Miroku yelled as he bounded out from the bushes. Kagome screamed again as she quickly hid behind a tree. "KAGOME!" Shouted Inuyasha jumping down from a tree. Putting two and two together she quickly figured out that the two of them were spying on her!  
  
"SIT BOY!" shouted Kagome as Inuyasha became magnetically attracted to the ground. She picked up her clothes and shielded her body with them as she walked over to Miroku and ~SLAP~ "HENTAI!"  
  
She hollered before she stalked off into the forest dressing as she went. "Why'd she hafta go and sit me like that! I didn't even see anything!" Exclaimed Inuyasha dusting himself off.  
  
Something suddenly caught Miroku's eye, a black article of clothing lying on the ground. He picked it up and examined it but not for long. For a very pissed Kagome grabbed her panties out of his hands and slapped him again. "Lecher!" she mumbled as she stalked off!  
  
That's the 2nd chappy! How you likes so far? Don't worry about your lemon I'll give it to you in later chapters! Fic of the Day: Untitled or Coo Coo CaChoo. I just finished reading it yesterday so if ya wanna laugh hard read this story and if you don't absolutely die laughing that you have a very weak sense of humor! Anyway sorry I kept ya'll waiting but we forgot to pay our bills for my internet service and believe me that's not good! Well anyway R&R! Till Next Chappy! Ja'ne 


	3. The Three Shards and the Mysterious Tave...

Heya! I'm so glad that all y'all like my story! Tell ya a secret: this is my first fanfic! Fans: Whatever! Mystic: I'm not lying! Fans: Uh huh. Well here's a list of you all that I give my thanks to for reviewing: Kenshin-Gotenks, Misty Magic, Evil Bunnies, Crystal Sapphire, Princess of Darkness and Me, Immortality Has Taken It's Toll, and my best friend Angel! I feel so special. thanks Angel! And If I missed anyone Thanks! Now I know you all have been waiting so without further a due. on with da fic! Disclaimer: Never had and probably never will own Inuyasha. sigh writing these disclaimers are so degrading.  
  
Chapter 3 The Three Shards and the Mysterious Tavern  
  
We come to find our characters traveling to the nearby village and our main characters are, yet again, fighting. "You saw me naked and I sat you, we are all even!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha who was lagging behind the group muttering words of hatred to himself.  
  
"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Bellowed Inuyasha. "Did he see anything?" Kagome quietly asked Miroku. Miroku shrugged, while in his mind he was having his own fantasies.  
  
"You should have been spying on us in the first place!" said Shippo as he climbed up Inuyasha's arm and perched himself on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by the tail and yanked him off his shirt then brought him dangerously close to his face. "Now listen here you little." "KAGOME!" cried Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha! Put him down now!" Inuyasha tossed him to the dirt. "Meany!" Cried Shippo. Inuyasha shows Shippo his scary evil face. "Ahhhhh! Kagome!" Shippo runs over to Kagome and scurries up her body and hides in her hair.  
  
"Inuyasha! Be nice to Shippo!" said Kagome sternly. "Feh!" The gang became silent until the arrived to the village at long last.  
  
"Kagome do you sense any jewel fragments?" asked Miroku. Kagome closed her eyes and focused on the jewel's signature power levels. ~hey I watch DBZ to much I don't know how else to explain it!~  
  
"I can sense one. no now there's two.wait now I can distinctly feel three different power levels!" ~Please someone help me with this! I don't think it's a great way to describe the jewel's power!~  
  
"THREE!" shouted Inuyasha. "There's THREE here?" "I think so. yeah I'm pretty sure." "Where can we find them?" Miroku asked. "Umm." Kagome closed her eyes again. "Just up this hill!" The troop raced up the hill to come to a halt in front of a gritty old tavern with vines hanging off it in every which way.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Miroku very doubtfully. Kagome walked away from the tavern and the signal got colder. "Yeah. I'm sure." The four walked up the tavern and braced themselves as they opened the door.  
  
Ohhhh I'm so evil! Leaving ya at a cliffhanger! Bwhahahahaha! (coughs) Ok I'm done being evil for the day, I've had my fill of evilness! Sorry bout the shortness of the chappy but I promised Angel that I'd help her on her fic! Fans: Yeah sure! Mystic: (sighs) How come y'all never believe me. Ok Fic of the day: Life Between Heaven n' Hell by: lazydoll06. I absolutely fell in love with this story.stick with it and your gonna love it! Well see you all next chappy! Ja'ne P.S-Review Review! 


	4. Can't You Ever Behave Inuyasha?

Konichiwa! How are ya'll! I decided to update again. I guess ya'll didn't like the third chappy not many of you reviewed... either that or it was because I posted on a holiday. Anyway I want to thank the few of you that did review: Misty Magic, Evil Bunnies, Queen of Hearts 747, and my best friend vegetaslittleangel! Thanks ya'll! Now I'm not going to make you wait any longer! Here ya go! Disclaimer: Come on do I have to go through this torture every time I write a new chappy? Ok ok I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo or whoever else I decide to put in my story. I only own Fred. my computer that is having many problems as we read and the evil little voices in my head that tell me that I should write fan fic.anyway I know ya'll been waiting so on wit da fic!  
  
Chapter 4 Can't You Ever Behave Inuyasha?  
  
The four walked up the tavern and braced themselves as they opened the door. The place smelled old and very musty. A little chubby good-natured bartender scuttled out of the kitchen and asked, "Can I get you folks anything to drink?" Inuyasha stomped over to the balding bartender and lifted him off of his feet by his shirt collar.  
  
"Ya you can get us those three jewel shards your hiding in here!" growled Inuyasha rising the bartender so high that his nearly hairless head touched the low ceiling. "SIT BOY!" shouted Kagome. Inuyasha was once again slammed into the ground and the bartender's overlarge behind happened to find a seat on Inuyasha's back. "Oof!" grunted Inuyasha. "Honestly!" scolded Kagome helping the shaking bartender to his feet. "Can you behave in public?" Inuyasha struggled getting back onto his feet hearing his back crack a couple time in the process.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha, you better be a good little puppy or Kagome will give you the rolled up newspaper treatment!" teased Shippo tugging playfully on one of Inuyasha's ears. "Grrrr!" Inuyasha picked Shippo up by his hair and chucked him across the room.  
  
Shippo hit the door hard and slid down the wall. "KAGOME!" wailed Shippo running over to her and clinging to her leg. "Sit boy." "You must really like it down there." Said Miroku poking Inuyasha with his staff. "You've been down there three times, just today!"  
  
Kagome and Miroku sat on bar stools while Shippo sat on the bar playing with a bug he found. Inuyasha on the other hand sat far away from Kagome obviously still bitter towards Kagome. "Wh.wh..what can I g..g..get you folksssss?" stuttered the bartender holding onto the door knob to the kitchen as if to make a break for it as soon as Inuyasha moved.  
  
"Me and Miroku will have some green tea and Shippo will have orange juice." Said Kagome very calmly. "W.w..what about him?" stammered the bartender nodding in the direction of Inuyasha. "He's just pouting he doesn't need anything!" said Kagome looking in the opposite direction. The bartender retreated into the kitchen and came back minutes later with their drinks. He set the drinks in front of them then tried to look busy cleaning something at the bar.  
  
"My good man!" Miroku addressed the bartender. "I'm afraid we've come here for business! Now... we've been looking for shards of the shikon jewel. Our friend here Kagome." He put his arm around Kagome but his hand wondered a bit too far to the south getting slapped in return.  
  
"Etchi!" muttered Kagome going back to her tea. "Anyway." Miroku pick back up from before he got slapped, "She can detect jewel shards and she can sense at least three in your possession!" The bartender became quiet nervous and began to scrub the glass he had been drying harder.  
  
The glass shaddered into pieces and plummeted to the floor. "Here let me help!" Kagome exclaimed getting off the stool and onto the floor picking up pieces of glass. "Nooo really I'm fine..." the bartender choked out and went into a coughing fit. "Are you ok?" The bartender looked up and his eyes had turned strangely gold and began to glow.... .................... OMG I'm sooooo evil! Ok I have two stories of the day: 1. When Inuchan meet Veggiechan by:Vegetaslittleangel (My best gal pal!) and 2. The Grim Reaper's She Devil by: lazydoll06 my favorite fanfic author! A question: Do any of you know the name of the shirt/pants thing that Inuyasha wears is called? It's been driving me crazy (it's a short drive though!) If any of ya'll know put it in your review or give me a holla at mysticstargazer@excite.com! I love ya'll and promise to update soon! The next couple of chapter are going to be like pulling steel needles through my cheeks..I'm going to be doing Inu/Kikyo love scenes! UGH! Hope ya'll don't hate me now! Well till next chappy! Ja'ne! 


	5. A Distributed Bartender and One Sleeples...

Hey fans! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been having problems with my computer. For all of you that don't already know this do not, I repeat do not open an email with the subject jitterbug! It will be forwarded message from someone you know don't open it delete it right away! I did and there's a pop up that asks you to switch to or Retry and every time you press one your screen jiggles around and if you do get past that pop up your screen will flash on and off, light and dark. It's what I've been going through for the last couple days…..be warned don't open that email! Anyway I know you've been waiting for this soo in the immortal words of EOC (my favorite fic writer of all time) on wit da fic!  
  
Disclaimer: ~Looks at watch~ this is a waste of space but ya'll know that I don't own Inu and the rest of his gang right….Ok we clear….. one more thing I wanna thank my loyal reviewers: Kenshin-gotenks and Vegetaslittleangel!  
  
Chapter 5 A Distributed Bartender and One Sleepless Night   
  
The bartender looked up and his eyes had turned strangely gold and began to glow……..  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Kagome said as she place a hand on his shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" bellowed the bartender, who, now had sprouting fangs. "INUYASHA!" Screamed Kagome.   
  
Hearing Kagome's cry for help Inuyasha abandoned his pity party and rushed behind the counter to see what troubled her. He saw the once was bartender standing over Kagome with saliva dripping down his newly grown fangs.  
  
"Whooa! I thought something smelled wrong with you!" Inuyasha drew tetsusagia and took a slash at the bartender cutting off the bartender's right hand. He let out a cry of agony and lumbered into the kitchen leaving a bloody trail as he went.   
  
Inuyasha pursued him. Suddenly the skin of the bartender seemed to melt away as he grew as taller than the ceiling and developed many arms and legs and look somewhat like a misshapen spider. "Damn, must be something in the water!"   
  
Inuyasha lunged for him again cutting off the one monster's left hand. "Inuyasha I see the jewels!" shouted Kagome pointing to each of the monsters bloody gaping sockets where his hands use to reside. "And there!" she shouted pointing to the monster's forehead.   
  
"Hurry and get them out before he can regenerate!" shouted Kagome. "Easy for you to say!" he shouted back trying to avoid the swings of his many arms. "almost there…." Inuyasha muttered to himself jumping on the monster's back and covering its eyes.  
  
He plucked the shard out of it's forehead and the monster let out an inhumanly scream. Before the monster could get another swing in Inuyasha sliced his head clean off his shoulder and the bloody body dropped to the floor……..lifeless.  
  
Kagome hurried over to the hand sockets and extracted the jewels from them. Miroku screeched to a halt in front of the kitchen and peered into the tiny window on the door. Kagome was sitting on the floor picking at the arms on a giant dead demon's body and Inuyasha was sheathing his sword.  
  
"You ok?" he asked as he helped her to rise. "Yeah thanks…." Kagome looked deeply into his yellow eyes. An uneasy moment passed before Miroku burst through the door. "Did I miss anything?" Shippo hopped over to Kagome and hugged her leg.  
  
After a very trying day the gang was feeling quiet at peace with the world sitting around the campfire with full bellies. Inuyasha was perched in a tree watching over the gang as they began to slowly drift off into an easy sleep. He too had started to nod off. Trying to fight it was no use because soon the drowsiness began to over take him and he too wafted into a gentle sleep.  
  
A warm breeze swept through the forest waking Inuyasha gently………almost beckoning him to come. Inuuuuuuyaaashaaa the wind seemed to moan and made his sensitive dog-ears twitch. Inuuuuuuyaaashaaa it was calling to him. He hopped down from the tree quietly careful not to wake the group. Shippo let out a sudden cry in his sleep then adjusted him self in Kagome's arms but not waking.   
  
Inuuuuuuyaaashaaa. The wind seemed to bring a familiar sent with it. Inuyasha thought as he trudged through the woods pursuing the wind. It seem to smell a lot like "Kikyo……………….."  
  
AHHHHHH! NOT ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I like to do that to ya'll just to keep you wondering what happens next! Keep reviewing I enjoy your comments! I need positive…….and some negative input so I know how I'm doing. Don't worry I won't be offended by anything you say but if you say my story really bits then I'll just have to work on a new one. Oh and if you enjoy my work here's a preview of a work in progress it's called "Her Prisoner of War". It's a Bulma/Vegeta romance fic and it'll be posted hopefully by next week if Fred (my computer) feels like giving me a break here's a taste of what's to come:  
  
Bulma is a princess and Vegeta's a prince that has waged war on Bulma's planet. Wounded in battle he tries to use the rest of his strength to kill the king, Bulma's father, but fails and is knocked out by the guards and is brought to Bulma. Instead of letting the guards slit his throat while he was unconscious she orders the guards to bring him to her chambers. Hours later he wakes to find himself tailless, naked, and being watched by a beautiful blue haired women.........   
  
What you think should I give it life? Remember the more reviews I get the more I feel appreciated and I'll be able to write better so R&R! Thanks ya'll! See you next chapter!   
  
Ja'ne 


	6. Inuyasha, How Could You'

Hey guys and gals! This'll be my last chapter for a while (! I'm going home tomorrow and we don't have the internet there! I'll just have to give my new ideas to Angel so she can post 'em for me! Thanks Vegetaslittleangel and Kenshin-Gotenks for your reviews! You guys are great! I no you've been waiting for this for a week or more soo... on wit da fic! Warning there is so Inuyasha/Kikyo interaction here! If ya don't like it I put the parts in red...although if you skip it u will miss a crucial part in the story! Disclaimer: I gotta put one of these stupid things every time.. ok if I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't have a piece of crap computer like Fred..I don't on Inuyasha I just own Fred and my evil lil mind!  
  
Chapter 6 'Inuyasha, How could you!'  
  
Inuuuuuuyaaashaaa. The wind seemed to bring a familiar sent with it. Inuyasha thought as he trudged through the woods pursuing the wind. It seem to smell a lot like "Kikyou........"  
  
He followed the scent to a clearing in the woods, there stood a ghostly white figure with long flowing black hair. "Kikyou..I...I..." he stammered but couldn't find the words. She walked towards him, it almost seeming like she was gliding. "I thought...I.. thought" "Shhh.." Kikyou placed a finger to his lips silencing him. "Ask questions later..right now it is time for us." she said as she placed a hand on his chest.  
  
~~At the camp site~~ Kagome woke with a start. 'I had that dream again' She thought as she searched the trees for any sign of Inuyasha. 'Where did he go off to now?' she thought, getting up carefully, trying not to wake Shippo. She looked at the ground and saw a pair clawed footprints heading north (there is no significance in the direction north, but it just happened to be my favorite direction.)  
  
She grabbed the Shikon no Tama and put it safely around her neck and the newly acquired pieces in her pocket before following the footprints.  
  
~*~*~*Back at the clearing*~*~*~ Kikyou laid a hand on his face feeling his warm skin. Inuyasha gasped, her hand was deathly cold. "Inuyasha..I've missed you." she rested her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her hands around his waist. She looked up into his gentle yellow eyes and yearned to be closer to him.  
  
"Hold me closer Inuyasha." she sighed into his puppy dog ear. He pulled her closer to his chest. All of a sudden all of his painful memories of him and her flooded his mind in a tidal wave of emotion. ~*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome hiked through the woods. The darkness seemed to be closing in on her from all sides and going back to the campsite and sitting by the roaring fire was sounding more and more like a good idea. 'Finally' she thought as she reached a clearing and on the opposite side she spotted her silver haired friend in the embrace of a black haired stranger. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore his feeling for Kikyou were too much to take. He bent down and kissed her. Kikyou's lips were wintry and clammy but it made no difference to Inuyasha as he nibbled at her bottom lip. Kikyou ran her hands over his arms and back deepening the kiss.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha's nose picked up another female's scent similar to Kikyou's but had a faint hint of peaches. 'Kagome uses that in her hair.uh oh shit if I turn around Kagome will be right behind me'  
  
Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss making Kikyou moan in objection. Kagome watched as the horrible scene unfolded in front of her.... Inuyasha and Kikyou.... it couldn't be. Kagome's eyes started to well up with tears as she started to back away from Inuyasha who was nearing her.  
  
"Kagome... I.. KAGOME!" he shouted after her as she sprinted off into the woods tears flowing freely down her face. Inuyasha started to run after her but Kikyou yelled to him "Which one of us means more to you?" He was so confused he wanted to stay with Kikyou yet he wanted to explain what happened to Kagome. Finally he made a choice and sprinted into the woods after Kagome but vowing that he would return to Kikyou. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kagome was at the campsite already and she snatched up her belongings as she passed by. She was going to go to the one place that gave her comfort, home. Darting through the woods she could see the outline of the well, behind her Inuyasha, chasing madly after her.  
  
"Kagome it's not what you think!" he yelled trying to get her attention. "SIT BOY!" she sobbed as his hand reached for he shoulder. She jumped into the well screaming "I'm not coming back!" she cried as the well teleported to her own time.  
  
From there she ran as fast as her legs would carry her into her room passing her mom and her grandpa on the way. They exchanged quizzical looks but dismissed it thinking it's only hormones. Kagome collapsed onto her bed sobbing into her pillow until she cried her self to sleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Awww poor Kagome ~get's hit by random object~ Owwww! I gotta learn to stop doing that! Ne way the next chapter's gonna take a while to post but It'll be a good one! Thanks for your reviews guys! Oh yeah I almost forgot the fic of the day is: The Lost Child by my friend Vegetaslittleangel... it's really sad so have your tissues handy when you read! Till next time! Ja'ne 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I might be down but I ain't out! I might not have a computer but I've got connections! Thanks to my best friend Purple Witchy Angel you can all read my next chapter. Thanks Angel for posting it for me! This is something new I'm trying. In the next couple of chapters Kagome and Inuyasha can't stop thinking of each other so . . . to fit their moods I found a perfect song to put into the chapter! "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan. Before we get into the fic I want to thank all my loyal and patient reviewers! Rvd22, Kenshin-gotenks, and Rina-instorlle and if I missed anyone a big THANK YOU! With that said and done, one with do fic!  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I still don't own Inuyasha . . . *snaps fingers*. Dang, just have to move on I guess!  
  
Kagome collapsed onto her bed sobbing into her pillow until she cried herself to sleep, occasionally sniffling or letting out a wavering sigh.  
  
~~In Feudal Japan~~  
  
Inuyasha spit out a mouth full of dirt and hoisted himself up on to his feet. *Fine if she wants to be that way then I'll just follow her!* He thought to himself as he jumped into the well, but nothing happened. He jumped up and down on the cold hard dirt of the well floor waiting foe something to happen but to no effect. *She must have sealed up the well with her "hidden powers" that Kaede is always talking about.* "Shit!" He shouted. "She took the shards too!" Suddenly Kagome's voice filled his head.  
  
~*Is that all I am to you? A jewel detector?!*~  
  
Inuyasha flinched at the harshness of her words. *Do I really treat her like that? I can see why she doesn't want to come back.* He thought as he leaped out of the well and walked into the forest looking for a place where he could be alone. He climbed up an ancient oak and positioned himself comfortably. He closed his eyes and left his mind to wander back and forth between Kagome or Kikyo.  
  
~~In the Clearing~~  
  
Kikyo heaved a heavy sigh and rested her head on the branch of the tree she was sitting in. *He won't be coming back.* She thought to herself. *Yet again Inuyasha has chosen that girl over me. Could he have feelings for this girl that he never had for me?* Kikyo leaped out of the tree. "Inuyasha," she called into the wind. "Call out my name when you decide to be with me . . ." With that Kikyo disappeared into the forest like a bad dream.  
  
~~Current Japan~~~  
  
Kagome was awakened by a loud purring sound in her ear. Her eyes shot open to find a calico cat nuzzling her cheek. "Buyo?!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing h . . ." She stopped short remembering the events of last night and in that confusing blur Kagome remembered running back home and vowing never to return. She took all the jewel shards with her and magically sealed up the well with a sacred arrow. She shot up from her bed so quickly that Buyo was knocked to the floor.  
  
"HE MAKES ME SO ANGRY!" Kagome shouted. "IF HE WASN'T INTERESTED IN ME HE COULD'VE JUST SAID SO!" Kagome's hands were balled up into fists and her anger was increasing every second. There was a small knock on the door as her mother entered the room carrying a basket full of clothes.  
  
"Kagome, I don't care what Sota did this time. You have no right to yell . . . what are you doing back here? Aren't you supposed to be gone for 2 more days?" A single tear glistened in the corner of Kagome's eye when her mother mentioned this. "Kagome?" Kagome flung her arms around her mother's neck and sobbed into her shoulder. "Oh Kagome!" Her mother exclaimed dropping the basket and returning the embrace. "It's alright."  
  
~~In Feudal Japan~~  
  
The suns gentle rays touched the tips of Inuyasha's sensitive dog ears. His eyes slowly opened to reveal warm rays of sunlight streaming through the leaves and branches of the tree. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree landing on all fours. Finding a stream nearby he ducked his head into the water then shook off. A familiar reflection appeared in the water before him. it couldn't be "Kagome?" Inuyasha whipped around to find nothing but trees and bushes.  
  
~*Another day is going by. I'm thinking about you all the time. But your out there and I'm her waiting.*~  
  
That's all you get for now! I promise that I won't take as long to update next time. I always keep my promises! (Angel makes me.) Here's the fic of the day. Love Can Over Come All Odds by: Purple Witchy Angel. Check it out! I help write some of the chapters! Soon to come: Our Forbidden Love by: ME! It's a very good Bulma/ Vegeta fan fic that came to me in a dream. I should post the first chapter in a week or so. Till then R&R! 


End file.
